Hinata, the Bold and Beautiful
by NightmarreRiviera
Summary: Hinata tells Naruto how she has felt for him and they share their first kiss.
1. Hinata The Bold The Beautiful

"Sakura, come on, stop staring at Sasuke! Stare at me!" Naruto complained.

Sakura merely glanced at Naruto, "I don't care how cute you've gotten in the past eight years, I'm still in love with Sasuke."

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled, "can we just get this over with?"

Naruto crossed his arms as he stomped away.

"Naruto?' a voice said behind him. At first, he wan't going to turn, but something inside him told him that he should. He turned, "Hinata?"

She nodded, "Yes." A grin spread across his face, "You look amazing, how old are you now?"

"Eighteen," she smiled.

"Wow, me too!"

"Hinata?" Sakura said walking up to them.

"Sakura, hey, how are you?" Hinata asked.

"Good, I'm still chasing after Sasuke."

"Oh, well um, good luck with that."

"Thanks," she waved, walking off, "Sasuke, wait for me!"

"You look awsome," Naruto said grabbing Hinata's attention again.

"You too," she smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, um, have you seen Neji?" she asked.

"What! Why are looking for that jerk?" he shouted.

"Oh! We're no longer fighting, we're one big happy clan."

"Ok, then," he sighed.

"Um, Naruto?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Stand still," she said leaning towards him, kissing him gently on the lips. He grabbed her and kissed her back passionately.

"Look everyone!" Sakura screamed pointed towards Naruto and Hinata. Hinata pulled away, blushing, Naruto did the same.

"We were, uh..." Naruto began.

"Who cares what we were doing?" Hinata yelled.

"Wow, you've gotten proud or something," Naruto gasped.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, "You just noticed that!"

"What?" he smiled.

Hinata blushed, "Oh Naruto."


	2. Hinata In Trouble?

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura walked silently through the woods on their way to The Village Hidden in the Midst. Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand, while Sasuke and Sakura merely walked side by side, hardly acknowledging the other. "I hope we find Kakashi Sensei," Sakura smiled. Naruto looked at back at her, giving her a glare, Sasuke did the same. "What?" she asked innocently. Hinata giggled quietly as Sakura's stupidity. "We're in enemy territory right now," Sasuke hissed. Sakura stared at him as if to say "excuse me!" Suddenly, Hinata stopped, causing Sasuke to bump into her.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Someone is near," she whispered.

"Like who?" Sakura asked clutching Sasuke's arm.

Hinata shook her head, "I don't know."

"Let's just keep walking," Sasuke mumbled grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her forward.

"I wouldn't if I were you," a voice said behind them. They all turned suddenly, Sasuke and Naruto pulling out shurikens ready to fight. As soon as they recognized the stranger, they gasped dropping their weapons.

"Told you," Neji smirked.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Protecting you," he answered.

"That's my job!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and Hinata pulling them away from Neji and Naruto, "We should stay out of this."

"Why? Are they going to fight?" Sakura asked.

"No, we aren't," Neji answered hearing her question.

"Tell us why you are here," Naruto demanded.

"To protect Hinata, I told you!" Neji glared.

"Protect me? From what?" Hinata asked stepping forward.

"Not what, who," Neji corrected, "Your father is after you."

"What? Why? I'm confused," she asked.

"He wants to kill you, it's the only way your little sister can become heir."

"But we're looking for Kakashi," Sakura burst out.

Neji looked at her, "Find him, quick, the more protection Hinata has the better."

"We think he's in The Village Hidden in the Midst," Naruto said taking Hinata's hand and pulling her away from Neji.

"Let go then," Neji ordered.

Three days later, the group was almost at the village. Naruto and Neji had fought over Hinata the whole way, causing Sasuke to use his Fireball Jitsu to break them up. Hinata and Sakura walked together in the back of the group, away from the fighting guys.

"So when did you and Neji work things out?" Sakura asked.

"About a year after he nearly killed me at the training battles," Hinata answered.

"So, you two are like friends then?"

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Kind of, we're working on getting the branches of our clan to like each other."

"That must be hard."

"Kind of," she whispered looking up at the still fighting guys.

Sakura looked up at them too, "Think they will ever grow up?"

Hinata laughed, "Doubt it. Hey look, we're here!"

"Naruto! Sasuke! We're here!" Sakura called.

The guys stopped.

"Finally!" Naruto cried out, "Neji was getting on my nerves."

"I don't like you either," Neji mumbled.

"Can you stop arguing, the sooner we find Kakashi, the sooner we can head home," Sasuke yelled.

"Chill out Sasuke," Sakura smiled walking up to her boyfriend.

"He's right though, we need to find Kakashi," Neji agreed grabbing Hinata and walking her inside the village gates, Naruto running after him.

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes and followed the others.

"We found you!" Sakura squealed hugging Kakashi tightly. Sasuke blushed with embarrassment at his girlfriend's behavior as he pulled her off their old sensei, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi laughed, "it's nice to see you all again."

"We need your help," Neji said taking over.

"Hold on, why are you here Neji? Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned, "Hinata is my girlfriend."

Hinata smiled, "Neji is here to protect me."

Kakashi smiled, "I see, well before we discuss why you visiting, I can't believe how you've all changed."

"Isn't Sasuke handsome?" Sakura asked, googly-eyeing Sasuke.

"Um, then again, some things don't change," Kakashi corrected himself.

"We're dating now, so I guess it's not as annoying as it used to be," Sasuke explained.

Kakashi smiled, "I thought you two would end up together."

"Can we talk about protecting Hinata now?" Neji asked butting in.

"Alright, alright," Kakashi smiled, "what can I help you with?"

"We need you to join us on the way back to The Village Hidden in the Leaves and stay with us until Hinata is safe from her father," Neji explained. Naruto stepped in taking Hinata's hand, glaring at Neji. Kakashi studied his old team member's faces for what seemed liked ages.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, I'll help you," he smiled.

"Thank you, "Hinata smiled.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, for tonight you will stay with me," Kakashi said leading them to his home.

"You're safe now," Naruto whispered to Hinata.

She smiled, "I hope so, and I'm still in shock from finding out that my father wants me dead."

"You'll be fine," Neji said rushing past them.

Naruto looked into Hinata's worrying eyes, "He's right."

To be continued...


	3. Hiashi Appears

Kakashi led the group on their way back to The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Neji and Naruto stood on either side of Hinata directly behind him, with Sakura and Sasuke in the back. They were only one day away from arriving, and so far, everything was fine.

"You're safe, you're father can't hurt you," Neji repeated over and over.

"I heard you the first twelve times," Hinata sighed angrily.

"Calm down baby, he's just worried, but not as worried as I am," Naruto whispered to her.

"You two shouldn't be worried, I'm not dead yet and my father hasn't show his face."

Naruto and Neji looked at her, both avoiding getting any eye contact from the other.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, "Slow down, wait for us!"

Naruto did not stop; he just focused his gaze on Kakashi's back, squeezing Hinata's hand.

"Come on Sasuke, if we run we can catch up to them," Sakura smiled grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"No, stay here for a moment," he whispered to her.

She stopped.

"We haven't had any time to be close," Sasuke began.

"Huh? Are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked.

"I feel fine, why?"

"Because, normally you don't like being close," she explained.

"Oh, well ever since I shared my feeling with you, I wouldn't mind being close with you," he said.

Sakura smiled, her eye's overflowing with delight. Sasuke reached over and pulled Sakura close to him. They both closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but a strange voice stopped them.

"Do you know where Hinata is?" a tall, dark, man asked.

"You're Hinata's father aren't you?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am Hiashi."

Sasuke pushed Sakura back, "Go get the others!"

"But...but..." she stuttered.

"NOW!"

Sakura turned and ran down the road screaming, "NARUTO! KAKASHI SENSEI! NEJI! HINATA!" She found the others halted by her blood-curdling screams.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Hiashi," she panted.

"What? My father is here?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Sasuke is holding him back; we have to go help him!" Sakura cried.

"Naruto, Hinata, stay here," Kakashi ordered before running down the street towards Sasuke and Hiashi.

"You better keep my cousin alive," Neji threatened as he took off after Naruto.

Sakura looked from Naruto to Hinata, "You'll be alright, we'll protect you."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm staying here to help you protect Hinata."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you both very much."

Kakashi and Neji reached Hiashi quickly. They both came to a halt as Sasuke was thrown to the ground, covered in blood.

"He's all yours," Sasuke panted.

Neji smirked, "Uncle! You will not kill Hinata; you will die by my hands instead."

Hiashi laughed," Is that so, little nephew?"

Neji nodded, his eye quickly filling with hate.

"I doubt it," Hiashi continued, "Hanabi will make a far better heir than Hinata."

Neji screamed, summoning all his chakra, "NEVER!"

He charged towards Hiashi full speed, only to be struck by the laughing Hiashi. Kakashi took a step forward, ready to help Neji.

"No, stay back! This is my fight!" Neji called getting up from the blow.

Kakashi took a few steps back, but still ready to fight.

Neji continued summoning chakra and charging towards Hiashi, every time being pushed to the ground.

"I told you that you wouldn't defeat me!" Hiashi smirked.

"You...will...be...destroyed," Neji, panted getting up from another blow. He summoned all his chakra one lost time, Hiashi did the same.

Neji ran for Hiashi focusing on his heart, he reached Hiashi and slammed his hand again the heart. He felt pain surging through his body, but why? He looked down, Hiashi had struck his heart. Neji then looked up, he had struck Hiashi's heart, and they were both going to die. He looked up at his uncle, "I told you that you would die by my hands." He then fell down to the ground, followed by Hiashi. Kakashi and the injured Sasuke ran forward to the bodies.

"Are they dead?" Sasuke asked.

"Hiashi is, Neji isn't, but he will if we don't Hinata down here with some healing cream," Kakashi concluded.

Sasuke nodded and took off for Hinata, "I'll bring her here!"

"Do think Neji is okay?" Hinata asked a look of worry in her eyes. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other then at her, "Um, I bet he's doing awesome!"

Just then, Sasuke came running up the path, "Hinata, go to Neji, he needs your healing cream!"

Hinata looked up, Sasuke feel at her feet.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried kneeling down by him.

Hinata looked around, not knowing what to do.

"Come on Hinata, let's go save Neji," Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her down the path to Neji.

They arrived to Neji's body just in time, Hinata poured the cream over her dying cousin's body, "That's should keep him alive until we reach The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Kakashi and Naruto lifted Neji's body onto their shoulder's and slowly walked back to the others, Hinata creeping behind. Suddenly, Hinata stopped, "Good-bye, father."

Return to Top


	4. Neji Gains Life

"Will he be okay?" Hinata asked a look of intense worry in her eyes. The doctor looked at her, a look of sympathy on his face and shrugged. Naruto stood up from the chair he was in "Answer her!" The doctor looked back at him, the same sympathetic look upon his face, "I'm not sure."

Hinata gasped, "What!"

Naruto squeezed his hand, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"He's going to live, he just may never wake up," the doctor sighed.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to fall; Naruto wrapped her up in his arms.

Kakashi walked into the room, Sasuke and Sakura behind him, all looking worried.

"He may never wake up," Hinata cried burying her face in Naruto's sleeve. Naruto sighed and gently stroked Hinata's hair, not knowing what else he could do for her.

"Hinata," Sakura whispered leaving Sasuke's side, "he'll wake up, I know he will."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I think we should all leave Hinata alone now," Kakashi sighed turning to go, "even you Naruto, she needs to be alone now."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, a look of fear in his eyes, "Do I have to?"

Hinata shook her head, "I don't want Naruto to leave."

Kakashi shrugged and walked out of the room, Sasuke and Sakura following him once more. Naruto watched as the others left, still holding Hinata in his arms.

"I want to see him," she whispered.

"What?"

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes, "I want to see Neji."

He sighed, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, taking his hand and walking into Neji's hospital room.

Neji lay still in a giant cot, all sorts of healer next to him. Hinata began crying again at the sight of her cousin's body. Naruto stopped her, "You sure you want to do this?"

"I have to; it'll help me in the long run."

Hinata continued to walk toward her cousin's body, Naruto slowly followed, unsure he wanted to be here.

Hinata sat down next to Neji, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to wake up for me. We have just made peace; I do not want to lose you. I want us to over as friends, not enemy's, please wake up Neji."

Naruto stood still listening to Hinata's soft, sweet voice. She glanced up at him, then motioning for him to sit down next to her, "Maybe it'll help if you apologize to him."

He heaved a big sigh, "Fine. Um, look Neji, I'm sorry we've been such jerks to each other, I just don't trust you yet, but I want to and in order for that to happen, you need to wake up."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you."

"You ready to go?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Wait," a voice said.

They both looked down at Neji's body, he was waking up.

"Neji!" Hinata smiled.

Neji smiled up at his cousin, "Hey."

"About time you woke up," Naruto joked.

Neji smiled, "I heard you apologizing, I accept."

Naruto grinned and pulled Hinata over to his side, "I guess we'll have to share her."

Neji laughed, "Yeah, we will."


End file.
